


Haunting

by ShirouChan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, slightly insane kaneki, the usual basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirouChan/pseuds/ShirouChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was haunting him again, plaguing his thoughts and eating away at him piece by piece.</p><p>If only her nagging at the back of his mind could have stayed the worst of his concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from my tumblr aogirixcentipede, so if you see it floating around there, it's mine. This is my first published fic for the fandom, so please let me know what you guys think! :3

She was haunting him again.

The dull ‘click’ of her heels against the floor, a soft chuckle here and there (so unlike that mocking, scathing sound she makes once she’s trapped you), he even catches a glimpse of her in his periphery from time to time. She’s taunting him, and she’s enjoying every agonizing minute of it.

Even his dreams don’t offer him any relief from her as of late.

Her voice skitters along the edge of his consciousness, whispering in his ear and telling him things he really doesn’t want to know. What it feels like when you finally take down a kill of your own; the thrill as adrenaline scortches through your veins like fire, the excitement that comes with the chase, the gratifying taste of victory as blood and flesh, heavy and sweet and oh so warm, slide down your throat. 

She tries to tell him more, but it’s usually by that point that he’s screaming himself awake in the darkness of his bedroom. He feels chilled to the bone as cold sweat and tears paint tracks down his skin, but the echo of her voice still clings to him; stirring that deep, gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach to the point where the need is so strong, if he gets out of bed he might just go out and act on it.

She’s trying to drive me insane. Kaneki thinks bitterly one morning, as he stands in the center of his room getting dressed for another shift at Anteiku. She’s driving me insane and enjoying it.

Later on down the road,  Kaneki will look back on the memory of those nights and the laugh that tears itself from his throat will be more cruel and twisted than anything Rize was ever capable of. Because by then he’ll know what true torture is like, what it means to be driven to the actual edge of insanity.

If only he could go back to the times when those nightmares were the worst of his problems. 


End file.
